


Baby's First Christmas

by KaylaRachille



Series: All American Holiday [3]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Babies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: The teens are all enjoying a quiet holiday at home with the ones they love the most as they are all reminded that the holidays are a time to slow down and to remember what is most important in life – being surrounded by family.Part Three:Baby’s First Christmas– Jordan and Simone celebrate their first Christmas with their son and exchange gifts with each other even though they had agreed not to get each other anything.
Relationships: Jordan Baker/Simone Hicks
Series: All American Holiday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Baby's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all! 😀 
> 
> Welcome to the third part of this Holiday series! I hope that it finds you doing well! I had so much fun writing this one (and the entire series honestly!) So, this part is about Jordan and Simone’s first Christmas as parents! It’s super cute and sweet but it also has some steamy moments in there too because we all know Jordan! 😊 And this is the first time I have written Simone and the first time that I have written Jordan in a story that wasn’t an AU, so I hope that you enjoy my take on them and they aren’t too OOC. 
> 
> Please enjoy it! <3 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! 
> 
> P.S. This story is a very special gift to all of my fellow Jordan/Simone shippers out there! So, I hope that y'all will enjoy it! <3 
> 
> P.S.S. I am writing their baby as a boy but if you are hoping that their baby is a girl then you can easily read it as such since I didn’t give the baby a name. 😊

Simone tiptoes her way down the hallway away from her son’s nursery holding up her long red and green plaid nightgown so that she doesn’t trip causing a loud enough commotion to wake the sleeping three-month-old. She instantly smiles as she walks into the family room to find Jordan still sitting on the beige carpet in front of the couch surrounded by the remaining parts to the tricycle her mom had bought for their baby with his face pulled tightly into a hard look of determination as he tries to figure how to put the tricycle together. 

“So, he finally drifted off to sleep after I sang _Silent Night to_ him for what seemed like the twentieth time.” She exclaims as she sits down on the couch after moving some of the still unwrapped presents bought by her parents for their grandchild’s first Christmas out of the way so she can sit close to Jordan. 

“I listened to you singing on the baby monitor.” He explains without taking his eyes off his task of tightening the small white leather tricycle seat into place. “And your voice is beautiful by the way.” He compliments flicking his eyes up from the gleaming red metal of the tricycle that he’s been staring at for what seems like hours to meet her soft brown eyes as he sends her a warm smile. 

“Thanks.” She says with a shy smile averting her gaze down to her lap clasping her hands tightly together that still smell faintly of her son’s lavender bubble bath. 

“But does he really need all of these toys?” Jordans questions after a few moments of silence as they both were caught up in their thoughts listening to the fire crackling in the large stone fireplace before he screws the last foot pedal into place spinning it around and watching as the orange reflector glitters as he it catches speckles of light from the Christmas tree in the corner next to the patio door. 

“My mom insisted that her grandchild has a bountiful first Christmas so her and dad went all out.” She explains smoothing her hands down the fabric of her flannel nightgown before resting them on her knees. 

“But a tricycle?” Jordan inquires after tacking the oversized red bow onto the handlebar before wheeling into place beside the seven-foot Douglas fir tree. “He’s only three months old.” He exclaims as he sits down next to her on the black leather couch with their thighs pressed firmed together. 

“Okay I will agree with you that a tricycle is over the top for a three-month-old, but he’ll be riding up and down these halls before we know it.” She says smiling fondly as she thinks of their son laughing as he speeds along with the polished hardwood floors and skidding to quick stops before he runs into anything. 

“Do you really think that your parents are going to be cool with that? What if it scratches the floor?” Jordan inquires not believing that his son’s maternal grandparents would ever be okay with anyone, not even their grandson ruining their highly prized home. 

“Oh, believe me when I tell you that their grandson has had them both wrapped around his tiny finger since he was born.” She explains locking eyes with him once more as the grandfather clock down the hall opposite of their son’s room chimes signaling the passing of another hour. 

“I think he has had us all that way.” Jordan tells her after he interlaces his calloused fingers from throwing footballs through her soft fingers before giving her hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Absolutely.” She agrees with him as she kisses him lightly on the cheek not caring when the stubble that is starting to cast a shadow along his jawline pokes at her lips. “So, tell me did you really put the tricycle together all by yourself?” She questions after clearing her throat with a teasing smile. 

“Yes!” He exclaims with a mock look of hurt on his face at her doubting his abilities. 

“Are you sure your twin didn’t sneak in through the patio door while I was getting our son to sleep to help you like she did with the bookshelf.” She wonders glancing around the room for a sign of the other Baker twin before she sends him a teasing smile. 

“Well, I will have you know that I did but it together all by myself with a little help from a very informative YouTube video.” He explains with a huff before he snorts out a laugh he has been having to bite back as he outs himself. 

“I knew it!” She exclaims louder than she meant clamping a hand over her mouth as they listen to the baby monitor for any sounds of their son waking up. 

“Well, in my defense the instructions were in Spanish.” He explains crossing his arms over his chest after he gestures toward the large piece of unreadable paper laying out on the carpet like a map. 

“Did you flip the sheet over because usually, the English is on the other side.” She tells him before she picks up the instruction to show him the other side with the large diagram of the tricycle surrounded by the step-by-step instructions all in English. 

“The YouTube video was honestly the easiest option.” Jordan says with a smirk after she folds up the sheet and lays it on the coffee table next to crystal elephant figurine that he can only guess is worth more than his car. 

“So, you’re a visual learner.” She inquires leaning back next to him on the couch before taking his hand in hers rubbing her index finger along the callouses that have formed on the skin just below his fingers on his palm from gripping a football for so many years. 

“Definitely.” He affirms with a nod as he melts into her soft touch. “So, I know that we agreed that we weren’t going to exchange gifts this year because we said the baby was our present. But I saw this, and I just had to get it for you.” He explains before things can go any farther than her tracing familiar patterns along his skin because he wants to give her his gift while it is still just the two of them. 

“Oh, Jordan I—” She starts to say when she sees the small black velvet jewelry box in his open palm with a tiny golden bow on top before he gently cuts her off. 

“Just open it before you say anything.” He quietly instructs licking his lips nervously as she gingerly takes the box out of his hand before staring down at it for what feels like an eternity before she finally lifts the lid. 

“Jordan it’s beautiful.” Simone compliments with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes after she opens the velvet box to find a silver snowflake necklace resting inside on the pearl-like fabric. 

“The snowflake is the O in the word Mom and then I got the one with our son’s birthstone in the middle of the O.” Jordan explains wrapping his larger hands around the sides of her petite ones as they both look down at the necklace that he stood hours in the jewelry store trying to pick out. 

“I love it.” She tells him before pressing a featherlight kiss to his lips both of them wanting nothing more than to deepen it before she pulls back before they have the chance. 

“Can I put it on you?” He asks taking the box from her when she nods. 

“Please.” She says with another nod as she turns away from him on the couch so that he can clasp the necklace behind her neck. “I’m never taking it off.” She exclaims instantly touching her fingers to the charm when he clasps the latch on the necklace and the charm settles perfectly in the center of her chest. 

“So, you’re not mad that I got you something.” He wonders placing a hungry kiss to her neck causing chill bumps to appear on her ebony toned skin. 

“Not at all.” She tells him letting his lips linger on her skin for a moment longer enjoying the butterflies it causes in her stomach every time his lips meet her skin and the heat it lights up between her legs. “And besides how could I be when you got me the sweetest and most thoughtful gift that anyone has ever gotten me. And when I got you something too.” She says the last sentence with a sheepish smile as she turns back toward him pulling him in close for a deeper kiss that he welcomes with an open mouth as their tongues instantly fight for dominance that he lets her have as he runs his hand up under her nightgown before smoothing it up along her thigh. 

“Are you my gift?” He asks against her lips after they pull apart for air smiling when he feels how wet the fabric of her underwear already is against his hand. 

“Not right now. But I will be later.” She tells him sealing her promise with a kiss before she gently stands up from the couch. 

“I can’t wait.” He whispers to her slowly sliding his hand away from the waistband of her underwear not missing the way she trembles under his firm hold he has on the small of her back as he slides his right thumb along the inside of her thigh before he pulls his hand out from under her floor length nightgown. 

“And I had a feeling that you had me something too.” He exclaims flashing his pearly white smile as he watches with amusement as she walks over to the tree to retrieve his gift from behind one of the bigger gifts for their son wrapped in red and white foil wrapping paper that reminds him of how his mom’s mom always put a candy cane into their mugs of hot chocolate when he and Olivia were kids. 

“Okay, Mr. Smarty Pants guess what your gift is then.” She challenges with a teasing smile as she hands him the dark green adorned with golden glitter snowflakes on either side as takes her place on the couch pressing her thigh closer to his than before feeling the heat rising through both of their clothes. 

“What could this be?” He inquires as he holds the bag up close to his ear before shaking the bag dramatically with a playful smile. 

“Be careful you don’t want to break it.” She warns biting her bottom lip to keep from doubling over with laughter at his silliness. 

“I’m going to guess...” He starts to say before trailing off for dramatic effect. “That you have gifted me a new watch?” He guesses with a twinkle in his eye as the blinking lights from the tree reflect in his chocolate-colored irises. 

“Open it and see.” She instructs not wanting to give it away that he guessed exactly what his present was on the first try. 

“It is a watch.” He states with a happy smile after he opens the black box to find a silver Rolex nestled inside. 

“Yeah, and I can’t believe you guessed what it was.” She exclaims with a playful smile as she reaches for the watch. “I had an engraving done on the back.” She tells him showing him the block letters as he smooths his thumb across the gleaming back of the watch before he reads the words that make his heart swells up with the love, he has for her and their son. 

_World’s Best Dad._ He repeats over and over in his mind as he hopes he will be able to keep that title. 

“I’m just good like that.” He declares with a smirk before he captures her lips in a searing kiss. “I love the watch.” He tells her as she fits it onto his wrist before latching the clasp. “And you.” He says pressing another kiss to her agape lips as if she was about to respond. “And our son.” He finishes leaning in close for another kiss before as if on cue the baby monitor crackles to life with the sounds of their son’s cries echoing throughout the otherwise silent house. 

“Duty calls.” Simone exclaims taking the hand that Jordan offers her as he pulls her to her feet to stand next to him as they walk down the hall hand and hand to their son’s nursery. 

“Hey, baby boy.” She coos as she reaches into the crib to comfort her crying baby as Jordan places his hand on the small of her back so that he can peer down at their son. 

“We’re here now son.” He promises rubbing his thumb gently across the baby’s soft cheek wiping away a few of the tiny salty tears. 

“Can you make him a bottle?” She asks after she moves over to the rocking chair next to the bookshelf had bought for their son. 

“Of course, I will.” He says walking over to the door before he turns back to Simone and their son admiring the way the moonlight illuminates both of their faces. “So, you still promise that you’re going to give that other gift after he goes to sleep.” He wonders with his hand on the doorknob. 

“Yes, Jordan I promise.” Simone tells him as she brings rock back and forth steadily in the chair. “But the bottle first.” She instructs looking up from her son’s face to nod toward the door. 

“I’m on it.” He tells her opening the nursery door wide before he steps out into the darkened hallway as the grandfather clock can be heard in the distant chiming at the stroke of midnight signaling that it’s Christmas. “Merry Christmas Simone.” He says with a soft smile locking eyes with her as she continues to rock their son who is almost back asleep in his mother’s comforting arms. 

“Merry Christmas Jordan.” She says back returning his soft smile before he disappears from the doorway making his way to the kitchen to make a bottle. “And Merry Christmas to you too baby boy.” She whispers to her son before she presses a soft kiss to the top of the baby’s nearly bald head as she leans back against the back of the rocking chair continuing to rock back and forth as she listens with an amused smile at the loud sounds of Jordan making their son a bottle in the kitchen. 

_This is going to be the best Christmas that I have ever had._ She thinks as she starts to hum the beginning notes of _Silent Night_. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this story! <3
> 
> If you did please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudo!
> 
> Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛
> 
> P.S. See you guys tomorrow for part four! :D


End file.
